


Yentl moved to Buckysaur

by Yentl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yentl/pseuds/Yentl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I moved to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yentl moved to Buckysaur

I moved to [Buckysaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur)! :)


End file.
